Good Night Sweet Prince
by purkle-dragon-goddess
Summary: and may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest…


Title: Good Night Sweet Prince  
Author: purkledragon  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Disclaimer: All characters herein are owned by Kazuki Takahashi; I'm just abusing them for a little while.

Jounouchi liked to think of himself as a rather uncomplicated person, which was rather funny considering the so very complex relationship in which he currently found himself. Who would have thought he and Kaiba had more in common than anyone could have imagined? He knew it would have surprised his friends to find out about their little affair, if that was what one would call something like this.

An affair was simple, no attachments, and no commitment; although, he wondered if maybe he should be committed after agreeing to all of this with Kaiba. An affair was about sex, pure and simple. An affair was what you had clandestinely behind your spouse's back or in this case behind his friends' backs. An affair was something that businessmen hid from potential clients, unless it was with a potential client. That sounded about right in their case.

A relationship was about give and take right, was open and there were feelings involved. Well there was giving and taking. He gave Kaiba took. Feelings were involved, although love did not have a thing to do with it, at least he didn't think so. No, love wasn't there, you had to like someone to love them and all he felt toward Kaiba waswell he wasn't sure what the hell he felt for the brunet.

Annoyance was the main feeling at the moment, annoyance, and anger. They had been together earlier in the evening, not out mind you, but together at Kaiba's. There had been dinner, a first considering that Kaiba usually called demanding his presence and then they went straight away to one of the back roomsnever Kaiba's own. Just another thing that pissed him off. Okay he could understand why Kaiba wouldn't take him to his own room, the CEO didn't really have much privacy anywhere else, but did they have to go room hopping every time? Hell there was at most five rooms tops they hadn't had sex in, not counting Kaiba and Mokuba's bedrooms.

But there had been dinner and it had been nice, right up to the point where instead of their usually activities, Kaiba had suggested they watch a movie. He lost it then. What did Kaiba think they were doing, having a date? Voices raised, yelling commenced, and he had stormed out screaming at Kaiba that he wasn't some damn female who needed romancing.

After he had returned home, calmed down after a drink or two, and sat brooding over the night for a few hours, Kaiba had called once more asking him to return for a few minutes. The bastard wouldn't even explain why over the phone. So there he was, standing outside the Kaiba mansion, wondering just what the hell Kaiba had called him over for so late at night. Hitting the doorbell once again, the blond decided he wasn't going to wait after all. If Kaiba wanted him to come over, knew he was coming, he could damn well have the staff around to open the fucking door when he arrived.

As he turned, the door opened behind him and a small voice answered, "Oh hi, Jounouchi. Want to come in?" Ho w the hell did such a sweet kid end up with such a bastard for a brother, he didn't know.

"No, just tell your brother I'm here. If he wants to talk, he can come out here." He wasn't stepping back into the dragon's den so soon after leaving. The smaller version of the two brothers nodded quickly, stepped back inside, and yelled for the elder Kaiba.

Arms crossed he stood waiting as he leaned against a column on the front steps. It didn't take long before Kaiba joined him. "What do you want," he asked hurriedly, wanting to get the night over as soon as possible. Maybe the next time they were together, if there were a next time, it would go according to the natural course of things.

"Mokuba reminded me, you aren't supposed to go to bed without wishing those you love a good night." Before he could ponder Kaiba's words, Kaiba's lips pressed quickly to his. Not in the normal, hurry up let's fuck kind of way, but in a nice kind of way that warmed something deep within him. It was over as quickly as it had started and Jounouchi wasn't entirely sure it had happened in the first placeit was late at night and he should have been long ago in bed.

"Good night."

"'Night." He turned to leave, walking back down the front steps to the driveway. Kaiba's words sank in just as the door behind him closed, "Did you say love?"

end


End file.
